


Reminder

by rasberrytears



Category: Aphmau Minecraft Diaries, Aphmau Mystreet
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberrytears/pseuds/rasberrytears
Summary: In which Ein is a Monster (what's new) and I put Zane through hell because he's my favorite character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MCD: |  |  
> MyStreet: (  )

(Lucinda)

Okay... A random portal opening was certainly weird, especially since we got pulled in, but at least we escaped the GFs! Ah, who am I kidding? I didn't make this portal, so it can't have been for a good reason. 

Everyone is out of breath, and on the brink of collapsing. There is no way this could be good. 

"Lucinda...did you...?" 

"No." Garroth slumps in defeat.

"I figured. Someone else must have then." 

"Let's just...find out where we are." Kim seems hesitant, and stressed. We need to sit down and take in our surroundings before doing anything else, or it might give her a panic attack. 

I smile at her reassuringly, "Yeah, let's do that." 

I sit down against a tree, trying not to dose off.

"You guys lay down, I can keep watch." 

\--------

(Garroth)

After a few hours, we decide to get up, and look for the nearest hint of civilization.  
We spot a light up ahead, and notice that there is a small town, which has an odd look to it. 

"Does this place look kinda...medeval, to anyone else?" Kim. 

"Yeah..." Lucinda agrees. 

"I'm so hungry! Let's worry about it after we get food!"


	2. Ein

(Aphmau)

As soon as we get away from the boardwalk, I spot Ein. 

"No no no no no." Zane notices my concern, and looks in the same direction, before pulling me off to the side. 

"Aph, come on, you need to breath. He didn't spot us, we're okay, okay?" 

"O-okay." I try to breath, and it takes a few minutes to regulate my breathing back to normal. 

"There we go, you're okay. Just breath, we're fine." 

"Are you now?" I look up, as Zane turns around, getting a view of Ein with a wicked smile on his face. "That's good, wouldn't want you to be..." He looks us up and down, "hurt." 

"Stay away from her!" Zane stands up, attempting to look intimidating. 

Ein lets out a wicked laugh. "And what are you going to do?" 

Zane attempts to punch him, his fist being caught in Ein's hand as he's pushed down to the ground. Ein sits on top of him, holding his arms down. "Aww...you're actually rather pretty." He turns back to me, a glint in his eye.

Ein pulls Zane's head up by his hair, forcing him to face me. I'm curled into the corner, feeling weak and helpless, and it only becomes worse when I spot the terror in Zane's face. 

"So tell me...Zane." Ein begins, still staring at me. "What would you do to protect Aphmau?" 

"Anything, just please leave her alone!" 

"Not even a hint of hesitancy, how adorable." He turns back to look Zane in the eye. "I'll be sure to make you regret that decision." 

\--------

(Zane)

Ein moves my arms to one hand, using the other to stroke my face. "So many freckles...who would have known?" 

A bright flash of light startles all of us, as we notice our new surroundings. There is a gate just a bit behind Aphmau, that should help her escape to safety. 

"Aph! Run! Now!" 

"Wha-I can't just-!"

"Go!" 

She looks between me and the gate, before finally decided to run. 

"You will certainly be regretting that." He pulls a potion out of his pocket, holding it in front of me. "Don't worry, you won't lose any memories this time, you will simply obey commands, that's all." He sticks two fingers in my mouth, pulling down my jaw, and forcing the potion down my throat. 

"Now, why don't you be a good boy and stand up for me?" I do as he says.


	3. Chapter 3

(Aaron)

One moment Kawaii-chan, Melissa, and I are running from the GFs, and the next we're in the middle of a forest. This doesn't feel right, but before I have a chance to figure out what's going on, I hear crying from one angle, and talking from the other, both moving in the same direction, ahead. 

Kawaii-chan seems to recognize something, because she begins bolting forward, and I have to chase after her. 

When we stop I notice Garroth, Lucinda, and Kim to my left, and Aphmau to my right.  
There are tear tracks staining Aphmau's face, and I immediately move to envelope her in a hug. 

"What happened?" I ask soothingly.

"Zane-he-Ein-took." 

"Ein took Zane!?!" Garroth is alarmed. Aphmau continues bawling into my shirt. 

"We have to go back for him!" KC nearly shouts. 

"I'm sorry you guys, but we can't. Not yet, at least. We don't have the energy, and we have no idea where we are."

"Lucinda's right, we should head into the town and figure out where to go from there." They all look hurt, but we can't take another fight with Ein right now, we've just gotta hope Zane is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Zane be okay? Hehehehehe. Probably not.


End file.
